1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding device for pastry products, more specifically to a cutting tool closes and opens a central through hole steadily so as to synchronously cut off noodles and mold food products in spherical shapes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the disclosure of xe2x80x9cManufacturing Device for Moldable Food Productsxe2x80x9d of Taiwan Patent NO. 270080, the closing or opening of a set of cutting tools is controlled by a set of connecting rods connected on the bottom portion of the cutting tools; a pivot joint hole located at the center of the cutting tool works as a rotating shaft hole. A rotary wheel drives the connecting rod to make the set of cutting tools close or open a central through hole thereby cutting noodles and mold food products in a spherical or almost spherical shape. However, using pluralities of connecting rods to carry over moment causes individual cutting tool to receive unequal moment; that usually results in incomplete closure of the central through hole, inefficient noodle cutting or independent spherical shape molding.
In the disclosure of xe2x80x9cManufacturing Device for Moldable Food Productsxe2x80x9d of Taiwan Patent NO. 239066, the closing and opening of cutting tools thereof also use a plurality of connecting rods to drive cutting tools thereby having the same shortcomings of the previously mentioned patent.
In view of the abovementioned disadvantages, how to make a set of cutting tools synchronously carry over moment with steadiness while closing and opening a central through hole was the searched issue of the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a molding device for pastry products capable of using a plurality of cutting tools to synchronously close or open a central through hole with more precise carry-over moment so as to achieve the effect of opening and closing the central through hole more precisely and steadily for ensuring a consistent shape of a cut noodle or a molded food product.